Rorke Files
Rorke Files are collectable laptops that appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts. There are 18 laptops for 21 different files. Ghost Stories Details MISSION: Ghost Stories LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File Ghost Stories CoDG.png|FILE: rorke_gabriel_scans.jpg SITE: Rheinland-Pfalz, Germany DATE: APR12 Rorke File Ghost Stories 2 CoDG.png|FILE: rorke_gabriel_poly.PNG SITE: Langley, VA DATE: SEP26 Rorke File Ghost Stories 3 CoDG.png|FILE: SERE_GR.jpg SITE: SH-116A DATE: JAN30 Text PSYCH PROFILE - GABRIEL RORKE CIA - HR3650092326177 // PSYCHIATRIC REPORT - 10/02 Patient: GABRIEL T. RORKE Rank: Captain - ACTIVE DUTY GABRIEL RORKE was involved in Operation: Sand Viper, and is one of only fifteen operators who survived the conflict. For the past year, the traumatizing experience seems to have no effect on his combat readiness or mental sharpness. If anything, I would say the experience has given him purpose. He seems more focused than ever. Calm. It's really quite inspiring, actually. Most soldiers I've come across have "dead" eyes - they just look right through me, as if I'm not even there. Captain Rorke displays no medical hindrances, physical or mental. Diagnosis: Combat Ready. Audio File AUDIO: g_rorke_psycheval.wav Doctor: How are you doing, Gabriel? Are you sleeping alright? Gabriel Rorke: I'm sleeping fine. Honestly doc, you guys need to take a step back on this and let us do our jobs. Doctor: Soldiers who've been through traumatic experience tend to indulge in their work, almost to an excessive level.' '''Gabriel Rorke:' (sighs) You ever seen combat, doc? Doctor: I've seen what it does to people. Gabriel Rorke: Well, that's the problem. You've never had the choice of life and death in your hands. A little squeeze at the trigger and you've taken a life from this earth. In an instant, a living, breathing person is nothing more than a grease spot. Now why don't you imagine that happen to a friend? A brother, a father. Someone who's saved your life multiple times and a little piece of brass just takes 'em away. Forever. Lights out. So why don't you just write down whatever you think they should do to me, doc. Tell them I have PTSD or whatever the hell you want. But when that happens to a man on my team, it doesn't make me reconsider why I do what I do. Fact is, it makes me want to find the bastard that did it and show 'em why he messed with the wrong men. We do bad things to bad people, doc. The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can get back to work. Location After the section in space, you'll be back with Hesh. As you sprint from the back of the house in the firestorm, veer right. Enter the second house (on the right with a car in the front). Enter through the front door and you’ll find the File on the living room floor directly in front of you. Brave New World Details MISSION: Brave New World LOCATION: Los Angeles, CA Files Rorke File Brave New World CoDG.png|FILE: FEDREC_demo_team.jpg SITE: UNDISCLOSED DATE: MAY6 Rorke File Brave New World 2 CoDG.png|FILE: wall_breach_july.jpg SITE: Los Angeles, CA DATE: JUL30 Rorke File Brave New World 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FEDREC_civilian_pits.jpg SITE: NML DATE: MAR28 Text THREATS AGAINST THE WALL CIA - SR91923000932-LW // DEFENSE SYSTEM VULNERABILITIES Methods of Infiltration We've seen an increasing number of attacks against the Liberty Wall. The source of the attacks, we believe, are Federation Recon Teams (FEDREC) operating in No Man's Land. As of now, the attacks have slowed. However, our own FORCE RECON teams have reported an alarming number of civilian casualties outside the wall. A detachment recently discovered mass graves in the craters south of Los Angeles. We were able to determine that Federation forces are attempting to find alternative ways into the city. Audio File AUDIO: STALKERSIX_jan_17.mp3 Thomas Merrick: We've been behind this wall for far too long. Now people have to decide if being left in here, or killed out there. We found another one of them today, a pit. The Federation fills them with civilians. They question them first whether they have answers or not, well, they all end up in the same place...A commanding officer thinks the Federation is looking for other ways into the city. Dallas was taken in the same way, but I partly can't help it, seeing this as a message, so we're going back outside the wall. Someone who knows how we operate is targeting us, I wanna know who. (sighs) I just hope we're prepared for what's coming. Location During the cutscene with your father, you’ll head to the second floor of the building. There will be TV cameras around the room; a laptop is sitting on the table in the middle of that room (to the right of Elias and Hesh). No Man's Land Details MISSION: No Man's Land LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File No Man's Land CoDG.png|FILE: FED_embassy_SD.PNG SITE: Santiago, Chile DATE: APR23 Rorke File No Man's Land 2 CoDG.png|FILE: STALKER_Torch_POL.PNG SITE: UNKNOWN DATE: FEB19 Rorke File No Man's Land 3 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_embassy_surv.XIF SITE: Santiago, Chile DATE: MAY30 Text NO MAN'S LAND CIA - SR13727199-G // TIER 1 POWs Latest reports from OTW Recon show severe breaches in operator safety. Specific teams that have operated in these areas have proven effective so far, however, at this time, we believe their security has been compromised. SAFETY We are currently aware of three 3 operators who have gone missing or have been reported K.I.A. near Zones Romeo and Sierra. Chris Greene - "Torch" Riddian Poe - "Grim" Alex Johnson - "Ajax" Note: All operators are from the same unit - designation: STALKER Audio File AUDIO: ramos_nml_log1.mp3 Victor Ramos: I've been to No Man's Land more times than I can remember now, and it still gives me nightmares. I'm convinced we will find what we need to, the effort will not be in vain. However, the captain has been acting more, aggressive lately. He nearly killed a young soldier for reporting in too late. Granted, the soldier required punishment, but the captain saw fit to prevent him from seeing ever again. This place makes him act differently, he gets paranoid, like, someone is watching him. Hm, best to stay on his good side then. Location You’ll see a crane and a satellite outside a gray trailer during the mission. Enter the trailer, and the Rorke file will be to your right sitting on a desk top. Struck Down Details MISSION: Struck Down LOCATION: San Diego, CA Files Rorke File Struck Down CoDG.png|FILE: meeting_NML.jpg SITE: No Man's Land DATE: OCT11 Rorke File Struck Down 2 CoDG.png|FILE: FED_int_tech.PNG SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: APR12 Rorke File Struck Down 3 CoDG.png|FILE: redding_chris_dec.XIF SITE: San Diego, CA DATE: APR09 Text FIREBASE CHARLIE CIA - SR13727201-G // ENEMY POSITIONS OTW New intel from OTW Recon teams outside the wall show enemy fortifications along the outskirts of San Diego, CA, listed below. CHARLIE An OTW team has tracked one of our missing POWs to a stadium a half-mile inland of San Diego. Designated FIREBASE CHARLIE by enemy forces, we believe this to be a Forward Operating Base for the Federation, and a staging ground for launching attacks against the Wall. Intel suggests the enemy has been transporting POWs to this location and attempting to extract information via interrogation and torture. Due to the high level of security clearance these operators possess, we have issued protocols to ensure our safety. Audio File AUDIO: Rorke_Ajax_inter.mp3 Gabriel Rorke: I wanna know where it's at Ajax. You know I'll find it eventually. C'mon, why put yourself through this? Alex "Ajax" Johnson: I'm not telling you shit! Gabriel Rorke: Ah, you wanna see how tough you are, I get that. But you don't need to die here today. I wanna save that for tomorrow, besides, everyone breaks Ajax. So you wanna tell me where the safehouse is? No? Alright...Let's keep going. Note: Whilst Rorke is speaking, Ajax can be heard struggling in the background. Location In the locker room, (where you threw gas in then breached in slow motion. The room just before you find Ajax.) All around the walls in the room are the players shirts and stuff. In one of the cubies (where a shirt should be hanging.) is the file. Homecoming Location: Just before going to the balcony where the MG is, at the base of the stairs go to the left. The file is in that room. Files Rorke File Homecoming CoDG.png Rorke File Homecoming 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Homecoming 3 CoDG.png Audio File Legends Never Die Location: After swimming in the flood waters and crossing the unsafe looking makeshift glass bridge, you will shoot two enemy soldiers. The file is on one of the desks in the room you are in, right next to a pistol. Files Rorke File Legends Never Die CoDG.png Rorke File Legends Never Die 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Legends Never Die 3 CoDG.png Audio File Federation Day Location: After uploading a virus to the power system, the file is located in a room to the right of where the ropes you rappel with are. Opposite the power room. Files Rorke File Federation Day CoDG.png Rorke File Federation Day 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Federation Day 3 CoDG.png Audio File Birds of Prey Location: This one is easy. It is sitting on the desk in the room where Rorke is, facing the other way. Files Rorke File Birds of Prey CoDG.png Rorke File Birds of Prey 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Birds of Prey 3 CoDG.png Audio File The Hunted Location: After meeting up with Elias, you should see a waterfall. Follow the stream down the hill to where it ends you should see it. It is on a ground level rock right around there. This is probably the hardest one of all to find. Files Rorke File The Hunted CoDG.png Rorke File The Hunted 2 CoDG.png Rorke File The Hunted 3 CoDG.png Audio File Clockwork Files Rorke File Clockwork CoDG.png Rorke File Clockwork 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Clockwork 3 CoDG.png Location: After the lights get cut and you activate nightvision, your teammates will stop in an office where a server is located. It'll be on a desk in the same room as the server itself. Audio File Atlas Falls Files Rorke File Atlas Fall CoDG.png Rorke File Atlas Fall 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Atlas Fall 3 CoDG.png Location: It's in the first control tower, atop a file cabinet, where Merrick is holding a foreman hostage. Audio File Into the Deep Files Rorke File Into The Deep CoDG.png Rorke File Into The Deep 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Into The Deep 3 CoDG.png Location: After destroying the ship and getting pinned, then swimming through the debris field, and before the place where you encounter a wave of enemy divers. You swim past the two trucks on the sunken boat, & reach the end of said boat, the laptop is on a ground level rock just right of center view. It should become visible almost immediately after passing the second truck. If you reach the first coral pillar, you've gone too far. Drop down to ground level, turn around so the tailgate of the boat is in the center of your field of view, then rotate your view about 75 degrees to the left. The laptop is on the rock that should now be center view, with the screen facing away from you (so it may be difficult to spot initially) Audio File End of the Line Files Rorke File End of the Line CoDG.png Rorke File End of the Line 2 CoDG.png Rorke File End of the Line 3 CoDG.png Location: When you enter the missile bay, turn left after descending the stairs. The File is on a pile of stuff under the door you just entered from. Audio File Sin City Files Rorke File Sin City CoDG.png Rorke File Sin City 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Sin City 3 CoDG.png Location: Keegan will open up a new area through a set of glass doors. Follow the stairs down, and clear the room of enemies. just after the firefight, after ducking under the sliding cage door, look to the left; it's just on a coffee table. Audio File All or Nothing Files Rorke File All of Nothing CoDG.png Rorke File All or Nothing 2 CoDG.png Rorke File All of Nothing 3 CoDG.png Location: At the beginning of the level, in the room with the bunks, go to the door (but do not leave). Turn around and go to the second set of bunks on your left. The Rorke file is hidden on the lower bunk on the right. Audio File Severed Ties Files Rorke File Severed Ties CoDG.png Rorke File Severed Ties 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Severed Ties 3 CoDG.png Location: After you launch the missile, follow Hesh downstairs, but not into the hallway quite yet. At the bottom of the stairs, make the second right, and then a left into a room. Audio File Loki Files Rorke File Loki CoDG.png Rorke File Loki 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Loki 3 CoDG.png Location: Just after the explosion, look between these arms of the satellite. It'll be near where the two enemy troops greeted you. It's quite hard to find as it will be floating in midair. It is somewhere near the broken vertical solar panel. Audio File The Ghost Killer Files Rorke File The Ghost Killer CoDG.png Rorke File The Ghost Killer 2 CoDG.png Rorke File The Ghost Killer 3 CoDG.png Location: At the Start of the Mission, after the brief cutscene turn directly around. Immediately behind you is a ChainSAW. The File is on a tool box between the orange boxes and the vehicles. Audio File I am Gabriel Rorke I have been trained by your Government to be a weapon. Trained to kill and destroy. All in the name of Liberty and Justice. Even surrender my very life in service to your country. But I am not one of you. The "Just" have turned their backs and become deaf to your cries. Who, then will show them justice? Who will show you the Liberty they have promised? The weapon they have created will be their undoing. But do not fear this. Do not fear me. It is only natural. Like the collapse of Rome, your cities will crumble and there will be great sorrow. But from the ashes of this diseased metropolis, a rebirth will occur. It will be paid for in blood and steel. Liberty must be restored. I am Gabriel Rorke, and I am here to show you the true meaning of justice. Elias Walker Files Rorke File Elias Walker CoDG.png Rorke File Elias Walker 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Elias Walker 3 CoDG.png Audio File My name is Elias T. Walker. I'm a captain of the United States Army. Retired. Supply and requisition, and my kids always tell me I count cans of food all day. It's a bit more than that, I can promise you. '''Can you tell us more about your kids?' Sure. There's David, my oldest. He's 28. Likes to go by the name "Hesh". He... well, he joined up the day he turned 18. He's one of the best soldiers we have in the field today. Then again, maybe I'm biased. My youngest, that's Logan. He, um, he reminds me a lot of his mom. (Elias sighs) Logan always follows David. I mean, always. There was this one time, three of us were walking along the beach down in Point Loma, down south. I was leading. David was behind me, and Logan, behind him. But when I turned around, there were only two sets of footprints. Yeah, Logan had been walking exactly, I mean exactly, in his brother's footsteps! Like I said, he always follows his brother.'' David Walker Files Rorke File David Walker CoDG.png Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png Rorke File David Walker 3 CoDG.png Audio File I mean, I... I don't remember a time when he didn't have us training for something. You know, we'd go out in the woods, for days on end, finding our own shelter, our own water, our own weapons. Yeah, you get the idea? You heard of Hell Week? Yeah, this was more like Hell Year... after year, after year. (Hesh sighs) But I don't mean to make it sound so bad. I mean, this is what we wanted. Dad aways said we could quit at any time, and go grab some fast food, and pig out in front of the TV all night. But... Logan and I, you know, we wanted more. Out there, we learned to guard each other, to hunt, to speak without speaking. Where we became men. We were a team. I remember a time we came out of the woods, Dad had asked us what we'd learned. "Always protect each other." We never forgot. Logan's got my back, and I got his. He's my brother. Thomas Merrick Files Rorke File Thomas Merrick CoDG.png Rorke File Thomas Merrick 2 CoDG.png Rorke File Thomas Merrick 3 CoDG.png Audio File Trivia *There are many differences between the French and the Original version. In the French version, many dates are present, unlike the original version. *The second screen in the Clockwork's file shows the same profile image of the twitter account of Thomas A. Szakolcza a concept artist who worked on many Call of Duty games. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts